


GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY #11  The Later Adventures of Han Solo  "The Trip to Merga"

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS between THE RETURN OF THE JEDI and THE FORCE AWAKENS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han and Chewbacca are on another 'legal' hauling trip. Will it be their last?





	GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY #11  The Later Adventures of Han Solo  "The Trip to Merga"

GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY # 11  
THE LATER ADVENTURES OF HAN SOLO

The Trip to Merga

 

“This is it.” Han said to Chewbacca as the location buzzer sang, indicating they were close to Merga. Unfolding his long frame from the game table seat, he headed for the cockpit. Chewbacca followed the echo of his partner’s footsteps across the smuggling compartment grates.

Adjusting his headset, as Chewbacca settled into his co-pilots’ seat, Han keyed the com-link to make contact. “Captain Han Solo requesting landing coordinates for pick-up.”

The com-link crackled with a response. “Captain Solo set to 375 latitude, 145 longitude  
for landing. Then come to the processing center for further instructions.”

“Will do.” He acknowledged snapping off the com-link, and dialed the coordinates  
on the navi-puter as they entered the atmosphere of Merga. “Just think, Chewie,  
this time next week we’ll be with our families. I sure miss Leia and Ben.”

Chewbacca shook his head (“I miss Malla and the children.”)

Soaring above sun lit hills and fenced meadows, they saw a variety of animals; woolly sphee, running synops, grazing alettac and several other species Han couldn’t readily identify.

Wood frame buildings and fenced in plots dotted the flat-land. Scanning closely, Han located the landing area and guided the FALCON into a tight arc, expertly setting the ship down without so much as a shudder.

Looking out the cockpit window as he removed the headset and worked to shut down the ship he commented, after a glance at the console, to Chewbacca. “Gravity and oxygen in normal limits for us. That red building over there must be the processing center.”  
***  
“Black blood of Bloza, Chewie. That smell could kill a Bantha.“ Han wrinkled his nose as they left the Falcon. “And I thought tauntauns smelled bad.”

(“It is a livestock planet.”) The Wookiee commented.

“Sure hope those txori don’t smell that bad. I’ll have to junk the Falcon.”

They walked a few paces toward the building. “Watch where you step, Chewie, you  
don’t know what is a dirt clod and what is….”

“Captain Solo!” Boomed a slightly rotund, sun-darkened skin man walked toward them. “Voth Mugo.” He nodded to the big Wookiee.

Han stopped and took the offered hand. “Nice to meet you. Is our cargo ready?”

“Sure is. Just show me your Guild Membership Card for verification and I’ll take you to your shipment. We’ll load you quickly so you can be on your way. The txori need to be  
delivered within forty-eight flight hours. They don’t need to be cooped up from natural  
air and sunlight for long. It will inhibit their laying capabilities.”

“I understand.” Han nodded as they walked the rest of the way to the building.  
Inside, he filled out a receipt of cargo. “How many of the txori are we loading?”

“Ten thousand.” Mugo told them. “They’re housed in two hundred crates, fifty to a crate.

“WHAT?!? I wasn’t expecting near that many.” Han blustered while Chewbacca shook his head….his friend never asked enough questions…

“Captain, we’re supplying a small planet with these avians. They will be distributed around the whole planet.”

The Corellian gave a deep sigh and shifted from one foot to another, hands on his hips.

“All you have to do is give them water and feed twice a day…with it being a two-solar day trip….” Mugo let the sentence fade.

<“and there is the matter of a hundred and fifty thousand credits….> Han mused to  
himself. How hard could it be to take care of those avians for a couple of days……  
Chewie’d help.

“Here’s your pay.” Mugo held a credit chip toward Han (surely the sight of money would  
soften the pilot’s thoughts).

Han took the chip and secured it in a jacket pocket. “This way.” Mugo began walking  
toward the huge avian building.  
***

“We have more than just txori housed here.” The man began to identify the others.  
“There are esgee, krutsyo, sudks, rugose and tansep.” The squalks, peeps, clucks, screams and yells nearly drowned out the words; feathers and down floated in the air.

Han swatted a feather from his face and Chewbacca sneezed a couple of times.  
“It takes getting used to.” Mugo laughed as he spoke into his com-link. “Bring around the flat-mover to load the txori. Captain, get your ship’s cargo hold ready. We’ll also be  
loading a water tank and feed bin.”

Han nodded as he and Chewbacca headed back to the Falcon.  
***  
Han gazed into the cargo hold. Crates were arranged with walking space between them and the feeding bin and water tank were on either side of the crates. The noise of the txori almost matched what he and Chewbacca’d heard in the building. Han was glad he  
had soundproofed the area years ago. 

“All set Captain Solo. Here is where you will deliver the avians on Ziad.” Han took the paper and shoved it in a pant’s pocket. “Safe and quick trip.” Mugo called to the as they entered the ship.  
***  
Seated in the cockpit, Han keyed the com-link for a quick call to Leia. Static was all he heard. “Hope nothing’s wrong back home.” He muttered.

(“She’s a busy lady.”) Chewbacca stated.

“I’ll try later.” Han snapped off the com-link and started up the ship’s engines. Waiting  
for the navi-puter to register the flight path coordinates, the Corellian shook his head..

(“Something bothering you?”) Chewbacca knew his friends moods well.

“Just thinking, pal.” Han replied, sinking back into his seat. “Remembering hauls of past years…seems like a lifetime ago. No mess, no bother, just outrun thieves and officials, deliver the cargo….make a quick get away ….then have a drink at a cantina and swap lies and stories with others….spending free, untraceable credits…looking forward to the next haul….there was an excitement to it.”

(“I remember.”) Chewbacca gave a Wookiee smile. (“Do you miss that?”) 

Han was quiet for a moment then turned to look at his friend… “Yes, sometimes.”  
He answered honestly.

(“But you wouldn’t have Leia and Ben.”)

“That’s true….but that’s completely different.” Chewbacca remained silent.

The navi-puter dinged signifying the path was set. “Let’s go, Chewie, the quicker  
we get there and unload those squalk-boxes the quicker we can go home.” Han pulled back the throttle and the Falcon rose majestically into the sky……

MORE TO COME….


End file.
